Lazar
Dating back as far as 2,000 years and hailing from somewhere in eastern Europe, the Lazars are a crime family made up largely of vampires. They are the surface of a calm sea, beneath which lurk hundreds of hungry sharks. They play for keeps and are extremely sore losers, a fact which their knowing smiles express all too well. Crimes Racketeering The Lazars are experts of creating problems where none actually exist, and are even better at solving said problems for handsome sums of cash. They target primarily labor and construction organizations, though they everyone fair game. Illegal Gambling In New York, only gambling ventures run and taxed by the state government are considered legal. The Lazars specialize in games of chance in which the outcome cannot be determined nor affected by anyone. Except, of course, they do rig their games and pull strings so that they are the only ones who stand to profit. It's a subtle manipulation, subtle enough to keep suspicions at bay. Cocaine The Lazars import and sell a great deal of cocaine, and also make use of it in their other criminal ventures. Rivals Sauvages Understandably, the Lazars are at odds with the Sauvages. They believe that Anton is responsible for Oskar's death, and there are many eager for vengeance- despite the fact that there is no solid proof fingering the werewolf as the murderer. This is a fairly new rivalry, though it isn't one that will likely be forgotten nor forgiven any time soon. Desypri Both vampires and faes share an almost fatal curiosity. As a result, both races know how to royally screw with one another, and the Families have been doing so since their inception. The Lazars and Desypri have always been at odds with one another for this reason, and that is not likely to change any time soon. It's simply too much fun playing mean tricks on one another! Leaders The Lazar family is currently run by Benjamin Lazar and Marek Yan. An underboss has yet to be appointed, as Benjamin is considering introducing some very new blood. Canons Benjamin Lazar - boss Status: Taken & played by Silk . View character profile . Family & Relationships: A fledgling of Oskar Lazar. Has many other created "siblings" (including Anton's wife). The other bosses do not see him as much of a threat- in fact, he's rather a laughable replacement for Oskar. Marek Yan - adviser Status: Open Age: ~ 850 years old (though he claims to be well over 1,000) Family & Relationships: Marek pulls a lot of strings and has a lot of connections. He tends to make himself important to other people without them being very important to him, and that includes the Lazars. Whether or not he has family or fledges is up to the player. Personality: Intelligent, experienced, wise, but outlandish and silently hungry. Marek is a slippery fellow who will willingly provide help and advice to his allies- but there always seems to be a price for his aid, though never is it readily apparent. Although Marek is always in everyone else's business, he is very tight-lipped about his own affairs. History: He's old, but not much is known beyond that. His story is a long one, so the fact that he so often mentions new stories is not too suspicious. If these stories are nothing more than lies, then he keeps his real experiences to himself. Capo Status: Taken & played by Thionine. View character profile. Age: ~300 - 700 years old Other: In charge of cocaine sales. Capo Status: Open Age: ~300 - 900 years old Other: In charge of seeing to the bookies and other issues related to illegal gambling. Capo Status: '''Open '''Age: ~50 - 600 years old Other: In charge of causing problems only the Lazars can solve- and getting people to pay them for it. Category:Families Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Races *Families *Groups *Desypri *Harlowe *Rowan *Sauvage Category:Families